Amy's Day
by Animalheart
Summary: Amy walks to her secret place, bur someone are spying on her. What will happen? Sonamy SonicXamy oneshot!


It was a usual day in Station Square. Well almost a usual day. I walked, like I always do on Saturdays, around in Station Square.  
Today I wanted to do something, I don't know, special, something different. Don't ask me what to do; I just want to do something. As you may already know am I really bored today,  
really bored. I sighed and kept walking.  
After a while I decided to go to the park. Station Square had really changed after all these years. Ohh and I am not 12 anymore, I'm 18. And I had totally changed. My quills had grown and they reached under my shoulders. And my three bangs had grown to, they were much longer. My old red dress had I throw for some years ago… Now I wear a white, short skirt and a black tank top, and of course it had a pink heart in the middle.  
My boots was almost the same… but it hadn't a white strip on it, they were white with a black strip on it. And I had stopped chasing Sonic. But I still loved him so much.  
Each time he smiled at me it felt like I would faint. It was hard to just look at him. All the butterflies in your stomach, and it felt like your heart are beating faster and faster. And you sweat like a pig! Love is hard to live with.  
Sometimes I'll just wish that I never had fallen for him. But I didn't want that to happen yet. I sighed once again and looked then up in the sky. It was a really hot day and I couldn't see a cloud up in the sky.

Past these years so had we, or most Sonic, become more famous. It was really hard to walk around in the city without to be stared at. I looked around to see if someone was staring at me; it wasn't someone who stared at me. It was EVERYONE.  
Now I really felt uncomfortable. But still I kept walking to the park, still dreaming of my blue hero.

I saw the park now, it were many who was there. I walked in and headed over to my favorite, and secret, spot. I walked through bushes and saw my place.  
It was so beautiful. High, green grass, a high tree with dark green leafs. And a little brook, with clearly light blue water, so fresh that you could drink it.

I walked to where I always use to sit, a rock next to the brook. I sat down on it and looked at the brook. The sun was shining bright on it, so it started to sparkle. It was so beautiful to look at.

I then took a stick and touched the water with it. Of all sudden it came a picture of Sonic on the brook. I smiled at it, but then quickly splashed it away with the stick.  
I sighed deep, and started to think of him again.  
To love him was hard. But since I had stopped to chase him… he didn't run away from me anymore.  
I smiled once again, and I stood up. I walked around my secret little ''park'', or what to say.

It was many animals who lived here. They all know me, and they know that I was friendly 

too. On the winter I'll bring food to all of them.  
It wasn't that many animals here. It was two deer's, some birds, squirrels, moose's, foxes and one tiger. I know the tigers don't live here, but this one was a little baby when I found this place. He wasn't dangerous; he was just like a big sweet cat. His name was Banex.  
I walked in the forest to look after him. I saw the beautiful birds and butterflies fly around me, and I started to giggle a little.  
They really made me happy, if I were sad, or angry they always knows how to make me really happy again.  
The forest wasn't so big. But this isn't the forest where all the big animals are in.

I walked through all the trees, and the root's. The sun didn't shine so much here, but it still was light. I saw the cave, or tunnel, and walked faster.  
I walked in to the cave and it was really dark in there. I couldn't see where I was going.  
I carefully walked through it, and finally I saw the light of the sun.  
I was almost out when I tripped on a rock; I almost where on the ground hurt. But someone cough me, I opened my eyes and saw light green eyes shining at me. It was my blue hero.

I quickly acted and I stood up again, dusting of myself. I then looked up at him, and even if it was dark, could I see his smile.  
I felt the butterflies in my stomach coming, and my heart started to beat faster.  
But… why was he here? I thought that I was the only one who knows this place.  
'' How is it? Did you get hurt? '' He said still with his smile on his face.  
'' No. And thanks Sonic.'' I said quickly and I blushed a little, I was luckily that it was dark here, or he may wonder.  
He then started to walk away, away from me. I looked down and my ears dropped.  
'Why does he hate me?' I thought. Then he stopped, and I quickly looked up again.  
He turned around and looked at me with his smile. ''You coming? '' He said and reached out his hand.

I didn't understand. Usually he would run away and ignore me but now…  
I walked slowly to him and took his out-stretched hand. He holds my hand tight, but not too tight. That feeling I got now, was incredible! 'He is holding my hand.' I thought and blushed, this time more.

We walked out from the cave, and I had to ask him why he was out here.  
'' Uhm… Sonic why are you here? I thought that I was the only one who knows this place.  
He stopped, and I stopped to. He sank down his head and closed his eyes.  
''Because I am an idiot…'' I got shocked at that word. He had never said that HE was a idiot before. ''What? No, you are not an idiot.'' I then walked closer to him and looked at his face.  
Then he looked up again and came closer to me. My heart beat faster and faster!  
Now I could feel his breath and his big sigh. Then he whispered in my ear:  
'' Ames… I wanted to talk to you. But I couldn't… So I followed you and…'' He stopped, I looked at him and he looked as if he saw something, or someone stand behind me.  
''Amy… don't move.'' He whispered in my ear.

I got scared. Who was behind me? What did he see? I couldn't stand it anymore, so I moved my foot a little and then I heard a roar, and Sonic quickly jumped on him, so he landed on the ground.  
I turned around to see that it was Banex! I almost screamed when I saw my two lovers fight, but I covered my mouth. ''SONIC NO, STOP IT!!'' I screamed, but none of them listened.  
I had to stop them. I saw that Banex almost was defeated and Sonic was a bit away, ready to hit him. I ran as fast as I could. And just when Sonic was about to run and hit him, so stood I in front of Banex. ''STOP IT!'' I said and Sonic stopped just in front of me.  
''What? But Amy I…'' He said, but I irrupted him. ''No! He is my friend!'' I said and kneeled down beside him, I hugged him and he started to purr. Sonic got shocked and looked at me surprised. ''Amy… I'm sorry…'' he said dropping his head and ears.  
He was just about to run away when I took his arm. He turned around to look at me. And I smiled at him. ''Don't worry. You didn't know.'' I gave him a smile, and after a while he smiled to. ''Thanks Ames.'' He said and… hugged me? I blushed; this time was I red like a tomato! But then I hugged back, and I could see Sonic's tail wagging up and down. I smiled and kept hugging him, it felt so magic.

Then Banex let out a little roar to get attention.  
We ended the hug and I started to giggle. Banex got up and he started to snarl at Sonic. Then it looked like he was going to attack. I walked in front of Sonic and kneeled down again.  
''Hey. Don't touch him he is my friend. And go say I'm sorry to him now. Okay?'' I said, but that with sorry I whispered in his ear so sonic wouldn't hear.  
I then stood up and Banex walked slowly to Sonic, and Sonic backed a little but I stopped him. ''Don't worry, he won't bite you.'' I whispered. Sonic then stopped and looked at Banex.

Banex looked up with a puppy dog face. And Sonic smiled and kneeled down. Then he pet him. I smiled at them, the two things who I love so much.  
Then Sonic got up and looked at me. And then I remember, he was going to say something before Banex came. ''Uhm… Sonic, what were you going to say before?''  
When I said that looked it like he got nervous. ''Well… I just wanted to say that…gulp I- I- I- I lo-lo-'' That was really getting annoying so I irrupted him. ''Sonic! Stop with that, just say it.'' I said calm so he wouldn't get more nervous.  
''O-okay… Thetruthisthatiloveyou!!'' He talked very fast so I couldn't hear what he was saying. ''Can you please take that a little slower?'' He took a deep breath and then started to talk. ''I said: The truth is that I love you.'' He said and turned around. He tried to hide his read face, but I saw it. And I got really shocked. 'Did he really say that?!' I thought and I walked a little so I stood in front of him. He looked at me and I smiled.  
''Is that true? Or is it just a joke?'' I got nervous, if it was a joke I should be really sad… but if it wasn't… ''It's not a joke. I can prove it.'' I looked at him, like a big question mark.

He then came closer, and now I understood. I could feel his breath, and his heart beat.  
He looked at me, with his light green eyes. Then he came closer, now our noses touched.  
I was getting really nervous, now was I sweating like a pig!  
I could feel his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
Then we both closed our eyes and opened our mouths. Then we kissed.

It was unbelievable; my first kiss was from Sonic the hedgehog, my blue lover, who I love  
so much.

I could feel his tongue slide in my mouth, cleaning my teeth's. I felt that a tear ran down my cheek, and then another, and another. They just fell down.  
Then I feel Sonic's arms pulling me closer to him, I think he knew that I was crying.  
After a while we both broke apart, to breath. I breathed hard, and Sonic to. But I was still crying.

I then looked at Banex, who had dropped his mouth on the ground. I giggled a little and then I saw that he was going to attack, again! He jumped on both of us and we roll down on a hill. We laughed, and Banex were still up there and he roared, as if he were laughing to.  
Then we stopped, Sonic was on top of me and I couldn't stop laughing, or crying.  
I was just so happy. Sonic stopped laughing and then did I've the same. He looked at me, right in my eyes. We both blushed, but then gave I've him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Sonic rolled of me and I lay my head on his chest. His heart was beating fast, just like mine.

I closed my eyes and I felt Sonic's arms wrapping around me, and his hand stroking my quills. What more can I wish? I don't know, because now I got everything I want. Sonic's heart.


End file.
